zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Return of the Honorary Vixen
Much like Bunnyburrow, the foxes of Zootopia had their own little area where most of them lived in the outskirts of the city. It was a suburbia called Fox Flats, which was populated by all sorts of foxes, from red foxes to arctic foxes and fennecs too. The famous ZPD officer Nick Hopps had lived there too during his childhood, and still visited his mother occasionally in his childhood home. His wife Judy had been at Fox Flats too a couple of times. For someone who had bad experiences with a fox during her childhood, Judy had gotten used rather quick to the place, especially after her relationship with Nick had become what it was. The hero cop of the city was welcome pretty much everywhere in Zootopia, so she got along well with its denizens. Besides little visits, the two sometimes went to Fox Flats for special occasions too. Nick´s old childhood school was now celebrating its anniversary with big festivities for the children and their families. Lots of fun activities and the best catering in the city was there, as well as a stage play for the young fox kits. This had given Nick a great idea. Some time ago, he had declared his wife Judy as a “honorary vixen”, which made her a respected mammal among foxes despite not being one herself. He even gave Judy a fox hoodie as a gift when he made his declaration. Judy was both delighted and fascinated by the whole concept. Judy had decided to use her title for the anniversary party when she and Nick went to the anniversary party in the school. They had been making pawpsicles for the children, reading stories them and doing a play there too. In the play, Nick had played a wise and powerful mage fox with an auburn robe, hat and staff that protected the fair vixen princess Judy during their adventure. Going with the theme of Fox Flats, Judy had dressed up in fox ears and matching tail besides her lavender-colored princess dress and crown. Nick thought she looked beautiful that way. What a successful day it had been. All the fox kits had loved the entertainment the two had provided for the day, and the couple was still hanging out around Nick´s old school for the rest of the day. The heads of the school had been impressed too. Now, the two were relaxing a bit outside the building before going home. “You know, I may be a bunny, but I wouldn´t have minded living my childhood here”, Judy thought as the two sat on a bench in the school backyard, enjoying some ice cream as usual. She had a lemon and carrot cake sundae, while Nick´s had blueberry and liquorice flavor in it. “I´m sure you would´ve enjoyed here. The foxes in Fox Flats were the nicest ones I had ever met. They most certainly wouldn´t have wanted to eat you…even though you are quite the yummy bunny”, Nick nudged his wife playfully. She laughed in response. “And it´s easy to get used to the habits of your kind”, Judy nibbled Nick´s ear a bit like foxes usually did to their mates. Nick chuckled. The rabbit had already displayed a lot of her foxiness long before she had been declared the honorary vixen, and he loved seeing her do it every time. “So sly and witty, yet also so sultry and charming. You are like a real vixen on the inside. No wonder fake ears and tail fit you so well, my foxy little bunny princess”, he said. “Makes sense why you were so fond of me from the start. To be fair, you too are as adorable and sweet as the cutest bunnies imaginable. Good thing that word isn´t a taboo among you guys”, Judy noted after she had finished her ice cream. As they walked around the school yard, they greeted merrily all the kits there. Judy even played a bit of football with a couple of fox kits that passed her along the way, just like she tended to do with other mammal children in the city. She was good at it too, even though she was still in the dress she wore at the stage play. “That was a great play you planned out there too. Such a sweet story when the princess´ dream came true at the end after saving the day”, Nick thought. The whole idea for the school play there had been Judy´s idea. “Like how my dreams came true after saving the day. Becoming the hero of the city….and finding love in an unexpected place”, the rabbit looked at Nick. “Mine came too. After years of loneliness, I finally found my mate in the form of a rabbit. It was the kind of union needed between us and our former natural enemies, so to speak”, Nick held the paw of his wife. Judy understood what he meant. Regarding the relations between the different species in the city, the path they had chosen had helped make it all better. It was a good and prosperous kind of marriage already too. After all the struggles before it, the fox and his wife felt like being in peace at their little home in Bunnyburrow. It wouldn´t be long until the new Hopps family would get its first children soon too. “Even with the unfortunate events in the scouts, I have fond memories of this school. Learning things there helped me grow up and become who I am today, but so did meeting you”, Nick said poignantly as they were leaving the school area. “It has all been worth it, considering what a fine fox you´ve become”, Judy patted the fox on the back. “I´d love to visit your old school someday too with you, if they´d host an event like this”, Nick smiled. Both mammals loved children and gladly volunteered for events like this, charity or not. “Certainly. You´re already wonderful with my little siblings every time you visit my family”, Judy loved how eager Nick was about those kinds of occasions. “Well every time I did that, I wondered how well you´d do with fox kits in here. And now I saw you did one great job, my honorary vixen”, Nick said gladly. Judy wagged her fake tail merrily. The more time she spent in the role of a vixen, the more she liked it. Not as much as Nick did though, of course. After leaving the school backyard, Nick and Judy went to the local train station, and boarded the one that was going to Bunnyburrow. Where the train would stop there, it would be a very short walk to wherever the couple lived. Sitting together close by the window, the two enjoyed the sights of the city during the warm afternoon as the train went on. “When we get home, your honorary vixen will be baking blueberry muffins for supper tonight”, Judy revealed her plan. Excited and delighted, Nick looked like a child that was about to just get a cool new bicycle. “You´re the best wife a man can ask for. Although of the two of us, you´re the one who deserves to be treated like royalty more, my long-eared princess”, he stroked Judy´s crowned head. “Well, who´d better to do that to me than my sly darling mage fox?” she kissed him on his cheek. A warm, blissful feeling filled him every time his beautiful bunny wife did that to him. But not as much as it did for Judy when he held her softly with his paws around her. Which is what he did to her for the rest of the ride home. “My kind can be proud to have you as one of our honorary vixens”, Nick nuzzled her. Judy batted her eyelashes femininely at her husband, feeling the softness of his muzzle. “Can´t wait to become a mother to one of your kind”, she said. She had changed so much. From fearing foxes and treating them as untrustworthy to being friends with them, marrying one of them and acting like one herself. Whenever she was doing the part of the honorary vixen, she felt like a fish in the water. Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories